(1) Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is an L-shaped fitting obtained after molding a composite material, as well as the method for the production thereof and the mold for implementing said method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 of the attached drawing represents an L-shaped fitting 1 made out of composite material presently used, namely in the field of aeronautics, for assembling parts. This fitting 1 is obtained after molding a composite material, it essentially includes two portions 10 and 11 forming between them an angle, in this case a right angle, having holes 12 and 13, respectively, formed therein in order to allow making them integral, and at right angles by means of side reinforcements 14.
Such a fitting 1 is aimed, as shown in FIG. 2, at being used pairwise for assembling and fixing two parts A and B, one of which is perpendicular to the other one, one of both parts, A, being enclosed by two fittings 1, the whole being made integral through fixing means, not shown, such as studs.
These fittings 1 are subjected to tensile and compression forces, and they must therefore meet strict specifications; however, because they are made out of composite material, these fittings are subjected, during their stress, to bending deformations, which generate a delamination of the fibers.
Such fittings are described in GB 2 444 645, one made out of metal and the other one made out of composite material. These two fittings essentially differ in that the one made out of composite material has walls provided with extra thicknesses aimed at reinforcing the structure, so as to try to cope with the drawbacks related to the selection of material.
The solution consisting in making the walls thicker permits to increase only slightly the strength of the structure, while exhibiting other drawbacks such as an increase in size and weight of the fitting.